Pictures of Her
by charmed1k
Summary: Spike finds a file full of Buffy and Dawn's pictures in the W&H's files. Buffy decides to take a trip to LA. Spuffy. Read and Review.


A/N: This story was a little weird to write...It's in first person, and I've never done one that way. Read and Review if you'd like, and if you like spuffy, check out my other fics. Read and Review.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Bloody Hell..." I mumbled. "Poofter'd better start payin' me. Making me do all this bloody paper work." Peaches decided I had to start earnin' my keep around here. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be here. That bloody amulet's the only reason I am. I was sorting the folders of Wolfram & Hart's clients. That technically should've been Harmony's job, if she wasn't so busy painting her nails.

I was about threee quarters of the way done when a file caught my eye. "Summers, Buffy." Written in neat script on the top of a manila folder. I opened it to find a stack of papers...Personal information, school records, the whole bit. Underneath all that was a few pictures. About a dozen of them. I thumbed through them. Forgot just how gorgeous she was.

It'd been about a year since I last saw her. She'd called a few times, mostly to tell Angel that she was okay. She'd started traveling a lot just after the hell-mouth shut. She went to Europe and stayed in Rome for a few months before coming back tot he states. They had reassembled the watchers council, with Giles running the show. About a month ago, she, Dawn, and Harris settled in Cleveland. Red and the watcher stayed in England, While Faith kept on traveling.

The only one of the lot I've seen since Andrew is Red. About five months ago, she flew back here to get Peaches' help on a few demons and to catch up on everything. Needless to say, she was shocked to see me in the lobby. About knocked me over, lunging at me. We chatted for a few hours about Buffy and the rest of the gang. She showed me pictures...pictures in which Buffy looked really happy. She told me everyone was real proud of what I did. Brought life to my un-beating heart when she told me that the Bit's got a picture of me, framed and sitting on her dresser with all of her family shots.

Red tried to talk me into calling...to let them know that I was okay. Hard as it was, I refrained. They were finally happy, and I didn't want to bring back old memories.

I snatched a picture of Buffy and the Bit and pocketed it. It was a more recent one. Nibblet's looking more and more like Buffy, if not even more gorgeous. Makes me wish I was there to keep all the guys away from her. She's well into her dating years. Should be a senior in this comin' year.

I put her folder back into the files and finished filing, not being able to keep my mind off of the Summers girls.

----------------------------------------

A couple weeks later, I was chatting with Fred in the lobby when the phone rang. I was getting ready to leave her to her privacy when I heard her name...

"Oh, hey Buffy!..........On Tuesday?" Fred looked at me...her eyes wide. "O...okay...I'll be sure to let Angel know.....No Problem...Bye!" She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Well? What is it, pet?" I asked her, worried that something was wrong.

"She's coming to LA in two days. Wants to visit Angel." I could swear my heart started beating. I just stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Oh." was all I could get out. I sat down in the chair next to me to collect my thoughts.

"You know..." Fred walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. "It wouldn't be wrong to see her. I'm sure she'd love to see you..." I thought about it for a moment, but quickly decided against it.

"Dont think so, pet." I got up and made the trip to my room. It was formally an office on the first floor of the building, with a queensized bed and a small dresser next to it. There was a bathroom Peaches had put in, in hopes that he wouldnt see me any more that he had to. I couldn't really complain. Free blood, free lodging, the whole deal. But there was always something missing.

I looked over to the picture sitting on my bedside. I had framed the one of Buffy and Dawn, the one from her file. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let her know I was here. Needing to escape it all, I turned out my light and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Tuesday rolled around. I pulled myself out of bed, after the third night straight of dreams about Buffy. I made my way to the lobby and saw Fred. "Morning." I said, pouring myself a cup of blood.

"Morning!" Fred said, cheery always. "Her plane lands in an hour. Wes and I are going to pick her up in about 30 minutes." I nodded, looking down at my cup. "Last chance...you coming with us?"

I hesitated for a minute, before answering. "...No." I decided and sat down on a recliner, removing my duster. I switched on the telly, trying to pass time before hiding in my room after Fred and Wesley left to pick up Buffy.

When they left, I went to my room. I tried to keep myself busy watching the telly, before giving up and going back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, I was awakened by the slamming of my door onto my wall. I jumped up quickly, ready for a fight when I saw her. She stood there, face covered in tears, holding my duster in front of her. I sat there in shock.

"How? How could you not..." she whimpered, throwing my duster at me. "You...You've been here all this time, and not ONE phone call? Not ONE letter?!" She started crying again.

Is this another dream?/i I wondered. It seemed so real, yet so fake. My bloody mind playing tricks on me again. She was crying openly now, and all I could do was watch in disbelief.

"You...You BASTARD!!!" She threw herself at me, punching and swinging at my chest. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh...love...Buffy...Shhh." she sobbed into my chest for a while, before looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were gone. All this time, we thought you were dead..." She trailed off. "You're here. You're really here." She said, throwin gher arms around my neck, starting to cry again.

"I'm here, love." I kissed her shoulder, fighting back my own tears. "I'm really here." I held her like that for what seemed forever, loving the feel of our skin touching. Eventually she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Spike...Don't leave me...Promise you'll never leave me..." She pleaded.

"I promise, pet." She crushed my lips with her own, with such force it knocked me back down onto my bed. I savored the moment, deepening the kiss slightly. When she finally pulled away, I looked up into her hazel pools, cupping her face with my hand. I wanted terribly to hold onto her forever, pretend like everything is perfect. But then, sodding reality kicked in and I remembered where I was. I closed my eyes and pushed her off of me.

"Buffy..." I said, sitting up. "We...We cant...do this now." I turned to face her. "Buffy, it's been a year, I know you've moved on, and I cant do this to you."

"Spike..."

"You deserve to be happy, and I cant' expect you to drop everything for me."

"Spike..."

"You were just caught up in the moment, I know you didn't mean to--"

"I love you."

I froze. Just like in the cave...Those words I waited years to hear, that hurt so much to know she didn't mean them. "Love...dont..."

"I love you, Spike. I meant it in the cave, and I mean it now. I haven't moved on....I love you." I stared at her for a minute, frozen in the moment. She meant it. She really did love me.

"I love you too." I whispered. She leaned into me and kissed me passionately. Her hands went to my neck and she pulled me even closer, leaning back onto my bed. She ran her hands up my back, causing me to shudder at the warmth of her touch. The kiss got deeper and I felt the tightness pressing against my jeans.

"Door." She said, pulling away and bring me back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Door." she repeated, motioning to the open door. I jumped up and closed it, racing back to the bed and devouring her mouth with my own. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, barely losing contact. I began unbuttoning her top, but stopped myself.

"Buffy...we can't..."

"Spike. I'm here. You're here. I just want to have a normal, spur of the moment thing wiht the man I love. We can deal with the consequences later."

I sighed and she intertwined my fingers with hers. "You sure?"

She smiled at me. "Dead." I fused my mouth with hers once more. It wasn't long before hands were roaming, longing to be reacquainted with the body beneath me. Her skin was so soft, just as I'd remembered it. It was like fire beneath my touch. I continued unbuttoning her shirt. Pulling away, I looked into her eyes once more. She pulled it off, followed by unhooking her bra. As she peeled it off, her gorgeous breasts were exposed. This woman in front of me really was a goddess. Her skin beautifully soft and feminine, the gorgeous eyes and lips...the firm, delicate breasts. Just looking at her made my still heart move to my throat.

I moved my fingers to her cheek and kissed her tenderly. My mouth moved down her neck, and onto her left breast, causing a quiet moan to escape her lips. I kneaded the other with the palm of my hand, before moving down to unbutton her pants, while she removed my belt. By this time, she was breathing quick, shallow breaths, and was making me painfully hard. After what seemed like forever, both of our pants were removed, and my erection was finally free. She looked into my eyes and grabbed my length.

A quick gasp escaped my lips as her warm, small hand stroked my erection. "Bloody hell....You keep that up and I wont last very long." I said, bending down to kiss her.

"Spike..." she whispered.

"Pet?"

"Make love to me..." She asked. A bit shocked, all I could do was nod. She guided me to her wet opening, and, in one quick thrust, I was engulfed into her warmth. As I started to move, we both moaned slightly, finally feeling complete after all these months. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. She placed her hands on my lower back and guided me to go deeper, lifting up to meet my every move.

"Mmmm...Spike..." she moaned, kissing me, moving her mouth down to my neck and collar bone. She put her arms around my waist, urging me to go harder and faster, causing her to grip and scratch at my skin. She kissed me hungrily, meeting my every thrust.

"Spike..." She whispered frantically. "Bite me." Her request made me stop and stare at her.

"W...what?!"

"Please...I want you to mark me..." Her eyes looked into mine, full of emotion and need. "Please?" she whispered again against my lips. I kissed her frantically, pumping into her twice as hard and fast. She was moaning and panting constantly now, as she brought my face to her exposed neck. "Now...." She whispered.

I slipped into my game face and kissed the spot I was about to bite a few times. "I love you.." I whispered, as I slipped my teeth into her skin. She let out a little grunt, but tried to pull my mouth even closer to her. I gently began to suck the blood from the wound. I immediately felt the power rush into my body - from her veins to mine. I shuddered in my own pleaser and gripped the sheets beneath me. I pulled away from her, not wanting to take enough to weaken her. I turned back into human form, and kissed the spot, licking the remaining blood away. I pulled back to look into her eyes. There was no pain or fear in her eyes - only lust - and love.

"Well," She said, touching my face. "You just had your third slayer." she said, as she leaned up and kissed me gently.

"Uh uh..." I said, kissing her again. "I just had my first." I kissed her softly, and started to slowly move inside of her again. it was just enough to bring me to my climax, as well as her to hers.

After-wards, she pulled my head down to the crook of her neck, and gently stroked the back of my neck. "I love you, Spike." she whispered softly in my ear. I'd never get tired of hearing those words from her.

"I love you too." I leaned up t kiss her wound again. "Always will." I whispered, laying back down.

I knew that any time, Angel or one of his lackies could burst into the room to find out what was going on, but all I was worried about was the girl sleeping beneath me...she was finally mine. My love...my slayer. My Buffy.


End file.
